creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for VCROC/Fatal Disease (2)
Well, howdy y'all. Your friendly neighborhood grape, re-applying for a right. Apparently I have been active a lot, both in forums and on site. I actually want to help out now than what I did before, because I'm getting sick and tired to see Skelly's name in the Deletion Log. So, why not? I know that some, if not most, of you are "nervous" about me gaining deletion rights and blocking rights again, since I did not know what I was doing. With the encouragement of some users in the chat, like Steve and a few users, I might as well apply for this right again. Here are the reasons why I want VCROC: #To be an aide in deletions. I don't want poor old Skelly to be awll awone in deleting a mass of articles #To access to protected pages and edit them. There are some formatting issues in Luna Game, don't know if it's intentional or not. But, yeah. I actually want to remove the cancerous formatting from this page. #To update mah babbehs #To stop stupid threads from going into the forums. I don't know if that can be administrator discretion for the forums, but I want to stop threads like a user proposing a ban on a user because they're trolling, kind of being an aide to Maria on protecting the site from Chat drama. I have re-learned the rules on what I should do, and what I should do. During my time of VCROC-ship/adminship, I was confused on what is banned and what is not. A bureaucrat at the time said that video game articles were banned, while afterwards of hearing that I was warned that Video game articles are not a banned subject. And I have blocked users for re-uploading articles, since I thought that it was just an instant one-day block, and not a warning (hence why I still followed my app, and other VCROC apps, on this situation. So, here we are. On to the requirements! ;Must have been active on the wiki for four months. :I have been on here since October 16th, 2012. So over a year and 7 months, probably a year and 3-4 months for a while I have been inactive ;Must have at least 500 edits, 200 of which must be on articles. :I have }} article edits, edits overall. ;Must know how to move pages. :Simply rename them to the proper wiki naming conventions. Duh. ;Must know how to rollback bad edits. :Any edit considered vandalism is a bad edit. Changing a word like "centre" to "center" is bad. There is a lot more. ;Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time. :Spam depends. I have seen admins block users from 3 days - 2 weeks. So I'm going to go for the punishment of three days for spam pages, unless if assholes like User:XDDD3 come back and be the dick-wads they are, then it's indefinite. Vandalism, for the first offence, is 2 weeks. Re-uploading is a warning on their talk-page. If they don't respond to their warning, it's a one day block from editing. Creating a category/adding a category not on the Genre listing, without admin/bureaucratic discretion, it gets treated like a re-upload. The user gets a warning. If they do it again, it's a one day block from editing. ;Must know how to delete pages. :I am an administrator/NSFW Clean-up on Trollpasta, a bureaucrat on Spinpasta, and a former administrator on here. Uh... duh? ;Must know how to categorize pages. :Yeah. ;Must be familiar with the wiki layout. : Do ya think? So, yeah. This is my second apply to this stuff! 100% all the way support. You would make a phenomenal VCROC! 01:15, May 10, 2014 (UTC) First, I want to point this out: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?oldid=771404#The_Hell_Are_You_Doing.3F Now, L is obviously over it. That's great. That's not the point though. The fact that you were completely wrong, didn't know the rules, told someone to ignore the correct advice and the way you handled the whole thing is absolutely unacceptable. Also, I don't see an apology. Maybe you apologized on chat. Your attitude, from this incident to your resignation to how you react to threads of yours not going the way you want, is an issue. This isn't all old behavior, a lot of this is from just last month. It's not just the fact that you didn't know what you were doing. It's that you weren't doing what you were supposed to be doing. It's that you didn't do it after multiple warnings. It's that when confronted with demotion you acted like a child. You say you don't want LOLSKELETONS to be alone in deleting work. Well, where was that attitude a few months ago when you were sitting on chat and not doing anything. Speaking of which, you want to be a chat mod and VCROC? When the reason you were proposed for demotion was that you spent time in chat while neglecting your main site duties? I don't like that at all. I think it's going to lead to major issues. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 11:52, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :Adding to the record his reaction to my opposition: User talk:ImGonnaBeThatGuy#My App --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 13:36, May 10, 2014 (UTC)